FIG. 60 is a configuration diagram of a conventional left-handed resonator. With reference to FIG. 60, conventional left-handed resonator 101 includes a plurality of unit cells 103, and the unit cell 103 includes a capacitor shunt-connected to a ground, an inductor connected in series, a capacitor connected to the inductor in series, and an inductor shunt-connected to the ground. Dielectric substrate 102 on which left-handed resonator 101 is mounted includes gaps 104 and 105 that are provided beside unit cell 103 disposed in an end portion. Gaps 104 and 105 loosely couple left-handed resonator 101 and a transmission path (not illustrated) connected to left-handed resonator 101. This is because a resonant phenomenon is clearly measured in left-handed resonator 101. In dielectric substrate 102, a grounded conductor is formed on a rear surface of a surface on which left-handed resonator 101 is provided. For example, Patent Document 1 is well known as a prior art document of the subject application.
In conventional left-handed resonator 101, a length corresponding to a half wavelength of a resonant frequency is required because both ends are open ends or short-circuited ends. Therefore, dimensions of left-handed resonator 101 are enlarged and a conductor loss corresponding to the dimensions of left-handed resonator 101 is generated, which results in a problem in which a no-load Q value is not increased.